The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Computing devices are frequently used in different environments, and under multiple contexts while needing access to computer-accessible resources. However, determining access in various contexts may prove complicated for some users, and in particular as users utilize personal devices in work-related contexts and vice versa. In some scenarios, users may desire access to particular resources, such as networked resources and files, to be made available to them when in particular contexts to facilitate their work or leisure activities. For example, a user may wish for their laptop to have automated access to a home media collection when arriving at home, or for access to confidential data stores when arriving at work. In other scenarios, it may be desirable for users to be prevented from accessing particular resources depending on context. For example, if a user is in a particularly sensitive work or governmental location, it may be undesirable for the user to have access to particular mobile resources, such as a camera, that may be used to copy or distribute sensitive information. Existing techniques may not facilitate the use of such resources in an efficient manner.